In Search Of A Family
by PadfootPet
Summary: The younger sister of the famous and spoiled BoyWhoLived, Lilac Potter is sick and tired of Harry belittling her. Then one day, she gets the brother she always wanted: but from another world. AU after OoP. ADOPTED! from Light Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

_Lila's POV:_

Out of sight, out of mind. That's what the Muggles say, I think, and that certainly applies to me. I'm Lilac Abigail Potter, more commonly called Lila, the daughter of the auror James Potter and the teacher Lily Potter; also the sister of the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. My family is incredibly wealthy, popular and well loved; I live in a huge mansion and I've never lacked for any material things. Most people would say that I'm incredibly blessed and extremely lucky.

But in a way, I'm not.

When Voldemort attacked my home before I was born, my future was sealed as the shadow of the wizarding world. Even today, no one will tell me why the Dark Lord suddenly decided to go after a young couple. At the time, my dad was just out of Auror's training, though I've heard he was one of the best recruits ever, and my mother was working in the Experimental Charms Department of the Ministry.

In late October 1981, Voldemort tortured and killed Peter Pettigrew, my parent's Secret Keeper and one of their dearest friends. Then, on Halloween, Voldemort broke the Fidelius Charm that my parents were hiding under at Godric's Hallow, one of their smaller properties, and tried to kill them.

No one really knows what happened, but when the Aurors arrived later, my dad was sprawled in the front hall, my mother in the nursery, and my brother in his crib, all unconscious. Harry had a lightning bolt scar carved into his forehead, and Voldemort was nothing but a pile of robes.

The wizarding world went crazy, and from that day on, even though I hadn't been born yet, my life was ruined.

When I came along, Harry was two and already quite spoiled. Jealous that I was stealing other peoples' attention, he set out to make my life miserable, as he continues to do today.

I'm not saying that my parents don't love me. They do, I know they do, but they simply don't have time for me. Right now, my dad heads the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and my mother teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, and sometimes does freelance work for the Ministry. Aside from school and vacations, I rarely see them, and when I do, Harry gets all the attention.

Yes, I suppose I would call it favoritism. Harry can get away with almost anything, and he's never in trouble. Mum and Dad are really lenient with him, and they'll give him anything he wants, almost. And me? Well…they treat me like parents normally treat their kids, except they kind of ignore me a little bit. I'm not angry with them, not anymore; I used to be until I realized that if they treated me the same that they treat Harry, I'd be a spoiled brat too.

Personally, I would hate to be in the spotlight; I don't want fame. Nor do I begrudge Harry my parent's love and time. However, I would like them for myself, occasionally. Is that too much to ask?

It doesn't help that I'm incredibly ordinary. There's nothing about me that screams 'Sister of the Boy-Who-Lived!' At Hogwarts, I get A's and E's with an O here or there, nothing remarkable. Of course, Harry's only an average student too, but he's the savior of the wizarding world, so that doesn't matter. In Quidditch, I can handle a broom without falling off, but that's about it, as opposed to Harry, who could probably live in the air quite happily.

Then there's looks. My brother is pretty cute, even I'll admit that, with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. The Potter fortune doesn't hurt either. Both of my parents are good-looking; my dad is pretty handsome, and my mom is just gorgeous. She has eyes like Harry's, and flaming red locks highlighted in gold.

On the other end of the spectrum, there's me. Like Harry, I have Mom's thick and long hair with Dad's hair color, but unlike Harry, it doesn't look cool on me. Since my hair is longer, it just looks plain odd. I got Dad's hazel eyes too, and my face is pretty plain.

Whenever anyone sees us as a family, they gawk at Harry first, before smiling at Mum and Dad. For all it matters, I could be a piece of the background before anyone would notice me. How did two people with such good looks end up with me?

At home, I eat in my room unless Mum and Dad are home. In that case, I sit in the formal dining room with them, and get royally ignored while they chatter with Harry. At Hogwarts, people just don't seem to notice me. While I know enough kids to say 'hi' to, or pair up with in class, I haven't got any close friends.

But I could deal with all this, I really could, if it weren't for Harry.

I've never loved my brother, at least, not as far as I can remember. Even now, I can't say that I love him. Could you say that about someone who steals your things, regularly embarrasses you in front of your classmates, gets you in trouble, blames everything on you, and laughs at you if you try to do anything about it?

Thanks to my wonderful big brother (that was sarcasm, if you didn't notice), almost everyone seems to think that I'm incompetent, clumsy, and mentally retarded or something.

Sometimes, I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, so I know you have been wondering why I haven't updated for so long, but I had a few trouble with my writing program, the free trial expired, and I didn't know which one to get. I have it now so I guess I'll be writing much more faster (hopefully) here is another chapter, next one will be coming next week.

No, I don't own Harry Potter , duh! Or else I'll be rich.

Chapter Two: Parallel Worlds

"Hey, Lila," Harry sneered, walking into the Potter's living room.

His sister glanced up and winced. "What do you want?"

"Just thought you'd like to know that Sirius and I are going to Diagon Alley. He promised to buy me a new broom."

"As if you needed one," Lila muttered, turning away so that Harry wouldn't see her face. Although Sirius was Harry's godfather, not hers, it still hurt that he _never_ spent any time with her.

"Well, enjoy yourself at home, loser!" Harry yelled, heading out the door.

Biting her lip unhappily, Lila shut the book she had been reading and wandered back up to her room. She curled up on the window seat and stared out over the vast grounds of Potter Mansion. _'Why does he have to be so mean?'_ she wondered, not for the first time. _'I've never done anything to him!'_

'_I wish he was different,'_ Lila thought, leaning against the cool glass. _'I wish my brother was actually nice to me.'_ Immediately, a strange sensation made her shiver.

And at the exact same time, in another universe, someone else had the exact same reaction.

…………

"Boy, get down here!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied wearily. Descending the stairs, he stalked into the kitchen and demanded, "What?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Vernon roared. "Show some respect for your elders, Boy!"

"Okay," Harry mumbled absently. "Was that all you wanted to say?"

"Shut up! How dare you talk back to me! We take you in out of the kindness of our hearts and this is all the gratitude we get in return? Go weed the garden, Boy! Earn your keep!"

Harry dearly wanted to say "What do you think I've been doing all these years," but stopped himself. Instead, he muttered, "Yes, Uncle," and went outside.

_'I hate my relatives,'_ he thought bitterly, kneeling in the dirt. _'I wish my family was alive. I wish I was loved. I wish someone cared for me.'_

A sudden tingle ran down his spine, and he jumped in surprise. "What was _that_?!" he exclaimed aloud, as he checked his surroundings nervously. He waited tensely, but nothing else happened.

After few more minutes, he shrugged and resumed weeding. The event was forgotten in the flurry of chores that his uncle dumped on him, and when Harry went to bed that evening, he had no idea that his life was about to change radically.

Once the four occupants of Number Four Privet Drive settled in to sleep, silence descended on the house, broken only by the occasional creak or hoot.

Then the clock struck midnight. Far above the Earth, the full moon shone unnaturally bright for a moment. When it faded back to normal, everything had changed.

To be continued...

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What I Always Wanted

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Harry, honey, it's time to wake up. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

Mildly confused, Harry blinked at the blurry face above him, but could make out nothing save a cloud of red. "Mrs. Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"Harry? It's Mum. Why are you calling me Mrs. Weasley?"

'_Okay, something is seriously wrong here,'_ Harry thought, beginning to panic. _'Is this one of Voldemort's schemes? But I thought I was safe with the Dursleys! Wait…that voice…I know that voice! It's my mum's voice, the one I hear whenever the dementors get close…but my mum is dead!'_

"Harry?"

"Um…I'm awake," Harry mumbled, deciding on the spur of the moment to play along. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"All right then, dear," the woman who sounded like his mother soothed. "Breakfast is ready. Just get dressed and come down when you feel like it."

When she had gone, shutting the door behind her, Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses, jamming them on his nose and looking around frantically. Clearly, he was no longer on Privet Drive.

The room he was in had pale blue walls and a navy blue carpet, with wizarding posters and pictures plastered everywhere. Clothing, all expensive and well-made, was scattered everywhere, and there were toys and trinkets thrown about as if a hurricane had passed through. Beneath the mess, there seemed to be some expensive, beautifully carved furniture, but it was a little hard to tell.

Bewildered, Harry scrambled out of bed, noting that the mattress was ten times softer than his bed at the Dursleys, and seized his wand, which was sitting on his nightstand. _'Where on Earth am I?'_ he wanted to know. _'What's happened?'_

Padding across to the huge bay window, Harry pushed the drapes aside and peered out at what looked like lush, sweeping lawns, with a large Quidditch pitch in the distance. There didn't seem to be anyone around and Harry was sorely tempted to go flying, but in light of his current predicament, decided not to.

Unable to find a clue as to his whereabouts, Harry checked the doors leading out of the room. The first led to a gigantic walk-in closet, the second to a luxurious bathroom, and the third to a long hallway. As he was poking his head out, he caught sight of a girl walking down the stairs and called out. "Hey!"

She turned towards him hesitantly. "What?"

"Where am I?"

For a moment, she just stared at him before shaking her head and continuing on her way.

"Hey, wait!"

"I'm not going to fall for your stupid tricks," she spat, with such venom that Harry recoiled. "Quit teasing me."

Confused, Harry started to stutter an apology, but she had already vanished. _'What was that all about? Am I dreaming this or something? Have I got crazy?'_

Not wanting to roam unfamiliar territory in a pair of pajama pants, Harry found some jeans, a grey t-shirt, and some plain white trainers, though he had to dig through piles of more fancy outfits to find them. Once dressed, he tucked his wand in his waistband, washed his face, ran his hands through his hair, and walked out, following the path the strange girl had taken.

After several wrong turns, Harry managed to find the woman who had woken him up. As he entered what looked like the dining room, she looked up and beamed. "Good morning, Harry!"

"Um, good morning," he replied, still bewildered.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down," she urged, motioning to the seat across from her. With a shrug, Harry did so and seeing as she was already eating, started to serve himself breakfast.

Suddenly, he decided something. If this was a dream or a plot of some sort, he might as well make the most of it. This woman claimed to be his mother, and she certainly appeared to be Lily Potter. So why not go along with it? He'd always wanted a family, and this was certainly better than the Dursleys.

"Mum?" he ventured.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where's…Dad?"

"Oh, your father was working late last night and he's sleeping in. I'm afraid he won't have time to play Quidditch with you today; there's a lot of paperwork to do."

"That's okay," Harry said, though he was slightly disappointed. "I can just fly around by myself."

"If that's what you want," Lily approved. "Now, I'm still working on that Charms project for the Ministry, and Sirius is on duty today. Will you be okay by yourself? I can call Remus over if you want company, or you can invite one of your friends."

"I'll be fine," Harry insisted, wondering vaguely what 'on duty' meant. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later. Love you." And with a light kiss on his forehead, Lily headed out again, leaving Harry alone with his food.

'_I don't think she's a Death Eater,'_ he concluded. _'She's not acting like one, unless she's trying to gain my trust…but…I just don't think so. Still…how can my parents be alive? This makes no sense. And who was that girl I saw this morning?'_

Just then, Lily poked her head back into the room. "Oh, Harry, if you see Lila, please tell her to eat with the family instead of in her room when possible."

"Lila?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Lila? Your sister? Now, Harry, be nice."

"Er…okay then…Mum."

Satisfied, Lily disappeared again, and Harry sat back, mulling over this new information. _'So I have a sister too. Wow…this is what I always wanted…well, even if it's not real, I can enjoy it while it lasts!'_

Pleaz review! You know you want to!

Thanx to all my previews reviewers!!


	4. Chapter 4

An: nope, i don't own anything....*sniff* (i'm poor)

Review and I'll update even faster! ^_^

Chapter Four: Bonding Time

"Darn it all!" Lila exclaimed, throwing her quill down in frustration. "Who ever heard of a boggart?!"

"Doing your summer homework?" Harry asked, pausing outside her door. Having found a Firebolt in his room, he had been on his way down to the Quidditch pitch when he heard her yell.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Lila snapped.

"Do you want any help?" Harry offered, making Lila glare at him suspiciously.

"Why? So you can give me the wrong answer and laugh at me when my essay gets marked wrong?"

"No, of course not," Harry protested, looking surprised. "Why would I do that?"

"No reason. Hasn't stopped you from doing it before," Lila muttered bitterly.

With a slight frown, Harry stepped into her room, which was much like his, but extremely neat and organized, and decorated in pale pink and cream. "If I did, I apologize," he said sincerely. "Really, would you like some help?"

Still wary of her brother's unusual attitude, Lila pushed her book at him. "I'm supposed to write an essay on boggarts and how you defeat them, but I can't find them in the textbook."

"Hmm…boggarts like to live in dark enclosed places, like wardrobes," Harry recited, trying to remember Professor Lupin's lesson. "They take the shape of whatever you fear most. The way to defeat a boggart is by laughing. You use the spell 'Riddikulus,' while mentally turning your worst fear into something funny. The spell will make the boggart change to the thing you imagined so that you'll laugh, which in turn destroys the boggart. Ahh, here's the page you were looking for."

Lila was shocked at how much Harry knew. Taking back her textbook, she saw that he had found the chapter on boggarts for her and was now leafing through another book.

"Here; this book has a little bit about boggarts too, if you need more information," he suggested, laying it open on her desk. "Is that enough?"

"Ye-yeah," she stammered in surprise. "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry replied cheerfully. "Hey, I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch for a fly. Want to come with me?"

By now, Lila was sure that Harry a) had gone completely insane, b) was a Polyjuiced imposter, c) needed something from her, or d) was teasing her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she demanded.

"I'm your brother," Harry answered, furrowing his brow. "Um…so you want to come or not?"

"Uh, okay," Lila agreed, picking up her Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Although she didn't like flying, she figured that if he was setting up a trap for her, it was better to get it over with. Still, it was odd that Harry would ask her such a thing, knowing her opinion of Quidditch.

The siblings walked to the Quidditch pitch in a rather awkward silence. Once there, Harry kicked off in a flash, soaring above the golden hoops with a shout of joy. From her position on the ground, Lila could see the pure exhilaration on his face, which puzzled her. She didn't remember ever seeing him so happy about flying, especially since he did it almost every day.

"Aren't you coming up?" Harry called down.

Gulping as she recalled just how unskilled she was on a broom, Lila mounted and started to fly, though not very well.

Harry flew back easily and watched her for a moment, but instead of laughing at her, as she had expected, he merely commented, "There's no need to grip the handle that hard. Relax a little. You might want to move your hands a couple inches, too."

Cautiously, Lila followed his advice and was amazed to find that she was not wobbling quite as much now.

"That's loads better!" Harry praised.

A few more tips from Harry, and Lila was flying fairly well, for the first time in her life. "Whoohoo!" she cried as the breeze whipped her hair back. Now she could see why her father and brother loved Quidditch.

Two hours later, the windswept siblings headed back inside the house. Lila had forgotten her earlier suspicions in the elation of the moment. Thinking over how Harry had suddenly became much nicer, she gathered up the courage to ask him for some aid.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you- could- do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "What do you need?"

"Well…I was going to give Dad a- a painting that I made…for his birthday, you know…and I need someone to apply the final Sealing Charm," Lila explained shyly. "I would ask Mum, but she's really busy right now and all…"

"I wouldn't mind, but won't the Ministry get me for underage magic?"

"The Ministry hasn't monitored your wand since you bought it," Lila said, perplexed. "Why would they ever suspect the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Oh…okay then…oh no! I haven't got a present for Dad!"

"Harry…you've never given Dad a birthday present. Why would you need to? You're his favorite and it's not like you care anyway…"

Freezing at her words, Harry stared at the carpet and thought about it. "I didn't realize…that…it was that bad…" he mumbled uncertainly. '_What's going on? If this is Voldemort's doing, he must be crazy! This makes no sense!'_

And then it clicked. "Alternate universe!"

"What?" Lila inquired, eyeing her brother as if she thought he was mental.

"I'm in an alternate universe!"

--------------------------------------- To Be Continued...-----------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, I hope to get more reviews since I didn't last time. I actually had something very important to do, my research paper that counted 75% of my final grade. Hopefully, I passed it with at least a C.

To all my past reviwers...THANX!!!!!!! *hugz *


	5. Chapter 5

Come on folks, cut me some slack! I said I was gonna finish the story and I **will**, but I do have a life besides this site, and in this life there is a place called college, and essays, and test, and passing my class or else I lose a lot money, ok? The next chapter will be VERY soon, so don't worry. ;)

To all those who favorited, subscribed and commented...You get cookie! And this chapter ^_^

AN: no, I don't own Harry Potter, or else I would be millionare and would have more money then the queen of England, literally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Proving Himself

"Uh huh. That's very nice, Harry. I knew this was too good to be true," Lila muttered, starting to walk away. "Made fun of me enough? Or do you prefer to continue?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not making fun of you!" Harry demanded, following her. "And besides, didn't you want me to charm something for you?"

"Oh yeah…how do I know you're not just going to ruin it?"

"I wouldn't do that! Why would I?!"

"You did before, all the time, duh!" Lila pointed out.

"That wasn't me!"

"Than who was it?"

"The other me!" Harry shouted, before suddenly realizing how crazy he sounded.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, she seemed to think so as well. She was quite for a while, until she replied "...What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Look, I know this sounds really insane and unbelievable, but this morning I woke up with no memory of how I got here. I've never seen you before in my life before today, I swear! I think I'm in an alternate universe."

".......aha...............That is _the_ worst story you've ever come up with," Lila informed him. "You really think I'm going to fall for that rubbish?"

"It's true! Argghh…okay, how's this. Is there anything that I can't do?"

"Quite frankly, Harry, you can't do much."

"Can I cast a Patronus?"

"What's that?"

Beginning to feel hopeful, Harry dashed into his room, found a book on Defensive Charms that he had read last year, and opened it to the section on Dementors and Patronii. "See? That's a Patronus."

"Sounds really difficult; it says there this is a N.E.W.T. level spell, not that you even know what a "N.E.W.T. Level Spell" is, you fell asleep when the teachers were explaining what it was; you always fall asleep in class."

"Maybe your Harry can't, but I can," Harry declared confidently. "It has saved my life actually."

"Fine then, let's see," Lila challenged.

Casually, Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it. "_Expecto patronum!_"

Prongs galloped out of the tip and circled around, nudging Lila with his antlers as she stared in shock. "Wow! That- that was something!"

"Believe me yet?"

'_Would Harry have gone to all the trouble of learning a really advanced spell just to tease me? He's not that dedicated…and smart'_ Lila mused. "Almost. Can you do anything else?" she challenged him again.

"Okay, now I feel like a performing animal in a circus," Harry grumbled, though he wasn't really upset. "How about…um…I guess your Harry is pretty good on a broom, huh? Or else you would have said something while we were flying."

"Yeah, he is," Lila admitted reluctantly. "But he's never taught me like that…you're a good teacher." Startled by her own words, she added, "At least in flying you know what you're talking about."

Harry did not seem particularly offended. "Yeah, that's one of the few things I'm okay at. Can your Harry cook?"

"Are you kidding me? The great Harry Potter, cook?! It's a miracle he knows where the kithchen is" she started laughing. "Besides, we have house-elves. Duh."

"I can cook. Do you think the elves will let me?"

"They will if you order them to; you are, after all, you _are _their 'Master.' They just won't be very happy about it."

"You hungry?" Harry asked happily seeing as he could show her that he was saying the truth. About three steps later, he paused and turned around in mild embarrassment. "Um…where's the kitchen?"

Lila shook her head and tugged him in the opposite direction. "Sure I'm a little hungry, but not enough to eat something you make! It might be poisoned" she grumbled. "Not like you'd know how to bake brownies, anyway."

"Of course I do!" Harry objected. "Come on!"

The pair made their way to the kitchen, where, over the protests of the house-elves, Harry laid out ingredients and began baking. As he worked, Lila watched him thoughtfully.

'_He seems really at ease, like he's done this many times before. Maybe he's telling the truth…but it's so far-fetched. I wonder where he learned to bake? Not the house-elves; they were too shocked to see him down here, and it would be improper. Not the house-elves at Hogwarts either; they wouldn't teach a student to do their job. Speaking- well, thinking- of house-elves, Harry treated them a lot nicer than he usually does. He didn't yell at them or anything.'_

Lost in thought, Lila jumped as Harry sat down next to her. "I put them in the oven. They'll be done soon."

His sister merely nodded and resuming her pondering. '_He's been awfully nice today; I don't remember ever having a civil conversation with him before. He hasn't laughed at me at all except for when I fell off my broom, and that was a nice kind of laughing…it didn't hurt. He even helped me with my homework and my flying…'_

'Ding!'

"Brownies are done!" Harry announced brightly, jumping up. He pulled on a pair of baking mitts and lifted the tray out of the oven with practiced ease. "Here we are. Watch out, though, they're hot."

Cautiously, Lila took one, blew on it a little to cool it off, and took a bite. Instantly, her eyes widened. "Whoa! These are really good!"

"Told you so," Harry said smugly. "Now do you believe me?"

"...What's a microwave?" she asked.

"It's a device that muggles use to warm food. You push buttons to set the length of time, and then you put the food on a little rotating plate so that it will heat evenly. I think it uses some kind of radiation or something. Why?"

"Harry's never taken Muggle Studies; he doesn't know the first thing about muggles. I believe you."

"You do? Great!" Brownies forgotten, Harry beamed at Lila, happy that at least one person didn't think he was crazy. He hugged her fiercely, someone believed him! Lila was so shocked that she patted him back awkwardly.

"Harry? Lila?" came a new voice. They both turned abruptly to see James Potter standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and regarding them with huge confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...--------------------------------------

AN: ok, you know the drill, comment, subscribe and put on favorites. Bye! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

lChapter six:

Meanwhile, in the other dimension; Harry slept in Privet Drive, in an uncomfortable bed in the smallest room in the house. He was sleeping peacefully, when a scream woke him up:

"**ORPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!**" Harry jumped off the bed, looking around him to recognized the place; he had no clue where he was.

Vernon Dursley slammed the door open, he was looking purple with anger. Harry was ever so scared, until the fat man said with little restrained anger, "why were you sleeping? it's been over 3 minutes that breakfast was supposed to be on the table, and you...are..._still_**...SLEEPING!"**

"...who...who...are you?" said Harry in a small voice.

"oh?..so now you have amnesia?" said Vernon sarcastically.

Before Harry knew, the obese man was right infront of him; the next sound silenced even his own breathing '**SLAP!'**

_'He...he slapped me...the first time anyone hits me' _Harry thought, he was stunned. Harry kept looking at him wide-eyed, until Vernon said; "that freak of school made you weak, I have to put some backbone on you". He grabbed Harry by the arm, and dragged out of the room, he thrust a long paper in his hands.

"That's your chores list, I want it done by 11:00pm". Veron got really close to Harry's face and said, "starting with breakfast" he gritted between his teeth.

Harry followed him to the kitchen, and took some ingredients out; he tried to cook, but he had no idea of what to do. He burned the toast, and the bakon; the eggs came with shells and he spilled most of the juice. Dudley began to wail saying he wanted his breakfast, or at least, that's what it sounded like.

Petunia looked back and forth from her husband, to the boy, to her son. She grabbed Dudley's hand when she saw her husband's angry face, "let's go Duddykins, we can have breakfast outside, anyplace you want".

Harry looked at his aunt leaving, and saw his uncle approaching him; '..._gulp...what is he going to do to me?oh boy, where are my parents? I want to go home!'_

Vernon grabbed the boy from his wrist and pulled him upstairs; he grabbed some paper and ink, "write to your freaky friends, tell them you are all right, tell them I feed you well."

Harry grabbed a quill, and dipped it in to the ink:

_Dear Everyone:_

_Hey, I'm all right. How are you? Hope you guys are well too. I miss everyone, I hope to see you all soon, very soon. I've been eating well, so don't worry. Ok, i'm kinda busy, I have to go now. Send me a reply soon._

_Goodbye Everyone, Harry Potter._

Harry gulped, and gave the letter to Vernon, he put it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig since he opened the cage while Harry was writing.

"Take that to the freaks, pigon" he said, and pushed the poor bird out the window. He turned to Harry who was shaking like a leaf. "Now boy-" but he was interrupted by Harry, "Look mister, I don't know who you are, but don't you dare hurt me, I am a wizard, believe it or not, and I will use magic if I'm in danger, I'm the boy who lived after all" he said stupedly.

"You dare threaten me boy? Do you forget where your wand is? I have it, and no, you can't do magic, or you will be expelled from that school of yours. Also, I don't care if you are the boy-who-couldn't-damn-die, you will wish you didn't have that title."

Vernon grabbed Harry and pushed him to the bed, and with a long wodden ruler, he started hitting on his butt. " better not cry, or else it will come double for you, boy. Now count to 20, you will get 10 more the for the threat! Got it boy!? You will learn your place now!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, his, butt felt on fire, but he saw that when he finished counting, he actually stopped. _' I guess he only gave me 20 smacks. God, that was so painful!' _Harry tried to not cry, eventhougth his tears ran freely from his eyes.

"Did you learn your lesson, boy?" Vernon asked. "Yes sir!" Harry didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Now boy, go downstairs, and finish the rest of your chores, and read a cook book while you are at it, maybe that will refreshen your memory of how to cook; that schools seems to make you dummer each year" he grunted and left the room.

_'I can't leave this house, if I do, he will brake my wand. Where are my parents?Oh boy! The rest of the chores! Or else more smacks!'_ Harry hurried downstairs and started to do the chores, or at least try.

To Do:

make breakfast

clean the kitchen

clean the living room

wash the carpets

clean the toilets

do the laundry

make launch

wash the dishes

re-paint the fence

wash the car

clean the gutters

mawn the lawn

make dinner

wash the dishes

Harry stared wide eyed at the chores list, _'this is impossible! How can a human being do all this!'_

Harry stared washing the mess he made at breakfast by hand, since he didn't know what a dishwasher was, and that there was one right there.

Cleaning the living room was a problem, since he didn't know how, so it did not come as clean and shiny as always. He did the beds, and cleaned the toilets, eventhought he was ready to puke. The laundry was luckily not a mess. He managed to separate the items by colors, but they came all scratchy since he forgot the fabric softener. By lunch, Harry grabbed a cook book that was in the kitchen and followed step by step what it said, for his first meal, it wasn't the most hideous thing, but it still missed the _Harry _essence that the Durslys were so accoustumed to. Re-painting the fence made some grass look white at the tips, since it was the first time he painted. Washing the car, was somehow fun, since he got to refreshen himself after a long day of work. Cleaning the gutters took a really long time to do, since he didn't know what a gutter was, which earned him a screaming fom his aunt and more laughing from his cousin. Dudley had been laughing at Harry's clumsiness all day long. The yard work was also hard; the lawn mawner, pretty much dragged him through all the yard. When Harry got home, Petunia made a fuss about how he looked, but who could blame him? The boy was a complete absolute mess! He made dinner, once again, according to the book, and afterwards cleaned the kitchen.

Harry was exausted, he could barely pick his feet up the stairs; when he reached his room, Vernon was there.

"I dunno what happened to you today boy, but you were slacking off. Allright, today was Saturday, so starting tomorrow you get this new schedule. You have less things as you can see, thank your aunt, she hated your sloppy work, so she told me to take a few things out. Get a bath, and to bed with you, better work harder boy, or else I might give you 10 swats more."

"Yes sir!" Harry covered his butt as a reflex, which Vernon rolled his eyes to. He gave Harry a towel, and left. Harry bathed calmly, every bone, muscle, and tendon hurted like hell.

He went to bed, without a word.

The next few days, Harry worked hard. He did get some usual swats on his bum thought, like when Dudley started started making fun of him and Harry defended himself; Vernon would get so angry that he was mistreating his son, he got 30 swats for every time he did that. He only defended himself twice, after that, he got the hang of it.

He was allowed to eat with them every meal, but he had to be the first to finish to be able to clean everything afterwards, but his meals were a very small portion of food compared to what they could eat.

'_I'm tired and hungry, I don't know where I am, or why i'm here; I don't know where my parents are, or why they are not coming to get me, God, I want to go home. This man scares me!' _Harry thougtht.

Summer days went slow, until one day something happened:

"**BOOOOOOOY!!!!" **the scream could be heard in all the house. Harry dashed to the kitchen and saw a little owl zooming around the room. "Cath that pigeon now!"

The bird wouldn't stay still, it took him around 5 minutes to catch it. Once Harry had a good grip on the bird, Vernon took the letter and told Harry to go upstairs. Harry was scared, but did as told, Vernon followed him and close the door behind him.

"Put the feather duster inside the cage" he said, "and then read this letter out loud."

Harry took the letter and opened it, it said:

_Dear Harry:_

_Hello Harry, it's me Hermione. I wanted to know how you were doing, i'm glad you send that letter, everyone was starting to get worried now! Have you done your homework yet? I'm still trying to help Ron, as much as I want him to learn not to leave the work for last minute, I don't want him to get in trouble; therefore, i'm still helping him._

_Are you eating well? Truly? I hope to see you soon too. Guess what? My parents won an award! They had to give a presentation in Paris, so now I have learned french; it's not so hard as I thought it would be, I can teach you if you want!_

_With lots of love, Hermione Granger._

_**Hey mate:**_

_**guess what? Hermione is helping me with my homework, what can I say, the girl loves me too much. **Ron! **Haha! Just kidding! Muggles treating you allright? Need us to send you some food? Just say the word mate. Hermione is driving me mad with all this french stuff, she keeps thinking that I want to learn, haha!**_

_**Ps: Remus said that he will pick you up in two weeks before school, so you can buy your books and all.**_

_**Good luck mate, Ron Weasley.**_

"So, they will pick you soon. That's good, i'm getting tired of you, now; do you know what that bird did in the kitchen? First he scared your aunt, and Dudley, and the it broke a plate. You will pay for that little freak."

Harry backed away, and Vernon grabbed him before he could get away. "Face down on the bed boy."

"I'm sorry sir, please. No more punishments" Harry begged. "Now boy". Vernon ordered again.

Harry whimpered but did as told. Vernon grbbed the wooden ruler and started counting.

"1 for your freakiness"...**smack**... " 2 for scaring Petunia"...**smack**... "3 for scaring Dudley"...**smack**... "4 for scaring me"...**smack**... " 5 for breaking my property"...**smack**...and it went on like that until he reached 15. Harry shut his eyes fiercely, trying not to scream, but with tears in his face.

"I guess I should let you keep this letters, I always do now. Why are you crying? God, you are such a wimp, it became weird at first, but now it's just plain annoying! Dry your eyes, you big baby! Be thankful I don't use the belt anymore!" he gave Harry back the letter and left the room.

Harry started crying on the pillow. '_He lets me keep my letters? Does this means I have more? And why does Ron know where I am? And Proffessor Lupin? Why Granger? How come they left me here to rot? __Why won't they come for me? Wait! Did he said I have more letters? Wait!! did he say belt?!'_

Harry searched in the whole the room for more letters, or anything that could explain to him why was he there. He became tired after a while, since he couldn't find anything. He became so frustated that he slammed his foot on the ground, but...wait...it sounded hollow. He did it again; hollow. Harry got on his knees, and opened the loose florboard.

He gasped, there were so many things there! Pictures, letters, and...and...FOOD! '_**Bingo!'**_. He thought, he started eating a few things while reading the letters._ 'Apparently this is some kind of...other me...or something; man, his life...er...mine...sucks! We are friends with Granger and Longhbottom, weeeeeird. Who would have thought? Ron is still my friend here, and I hate the Malfoy family. Yes! I still like Sirius, but...no...wait...HE'S DEAD?!..no...it...it can't be...' _Harry dropped the candy from his hands and stared wide eyed at the paper...

'I'm sorry Harry for your loss, Sirius was a good man. Sincerily, Author W.'

Harry closed his eyes. '_he's dead...no WAIT!' _Harry opened his eyes, '_he's dead here, not where I come from, my Sirius is still alive!' _

Harry stared at the pictures, he had some strange friends here; Longhbottom, Lovegood, Granger, Chang, and Hagrid.

"In a couple of weeks, Lupin will get me out of here. If I live that long, this 'Uncle' of mine is trying to kill me with the smacks and the chores."

Harry hid all of the things back in the loose floorbard, and went to bed.

**Ok, hopefully you will like this, this is 5 pages long. Am I forgiven? Yes? No? Ok, who cares, I got a life too. Between college, payments, friends, youtube videos, and reading other people fanfics, my hands are tied, my dears. But the next chapter will come a bit sooner thought; scout's honor! ^_^**

**all right now! Cookies to all those who reviewed, alerted, or favorited. I love you bunches! And to all those who didn't...well...what are you waiting for!?**

**Ps: I don't own nothing, I know, i'm poor; NOW REVIEW!!!! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** ok, i'm working on a new Harry Potter story. It's going to be called "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds." So pretty much, i'm writing two stories at the same time. The next chapter will come sooner.

Lots of love, from the one who doesn't own Harry Potter: Me! ^_^

Chapter seven:

"Hi dad!" Lila greeted him, pushing Harry roughly away from her; and after a moment's hesitation, Harry nodded as well.

"What are you doiing here?" Jamed asked raising his eyebrow. Curiously he looked at the table where the plate of brownies were. "Oh! Sneaking brownies, are we?"

"Um, yeah. Is that okay?" Harry asked, uncertained if he had a mistake.

"Of course son!" James answered cheerfully. "But Lila, you don't want to ruin your appetite, do you? It's almost lunchtime; plus, watch the calories dear."

Astonished and angry at the most blatant favoritism, Harry objected, "It's not her fault. It was all my idea." he answered quikly.

"All right then," James said, giving him a warm smile. "Mmmm, these brownies are good!" he said, after taking a bite. "I'll have to ask the house-elves to make them more often."

To Lila's surprise, her brother didn't immediately speak up and claim the credit, as he usually did. Furthermore, he had actually defended her this time. Then again, this _was _a different Harry.

"Master James!" a house-elf squeaked suddenly as he popped in. "Master Lupin is here, sir!"

"Oh, goody!" James said exaitely. He turned to Harry and asked nervously, "come and say hello Harry?"

"Sure dad." Harry agreed, heading out of the room. "Are you coming Lila?" At that point, he realized that both his sister anf father were giving him odd looks. "What?"

James just shook his head and started walking again, while Lila mouthed 'Tell you later,' and followed. Shrugging, Harry went with them into the living room.

Remus Lupin was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper and looking perfectly at home. As James, Harry, and Lila entered, he stood up with a smile. "Hello, James, Lila...............Harry."

"Awww, come on Moony. I've told you time and time again: there's no need to be so formal all the time," James said with a grin.

"Hi there Remus," Harry greet him, nothing that his former teacher looked much better in this world, with brand looking clothes and fewer grey hairs and wrinkles. All the occupants of the room eyed him strangely again.

"Um....hi...Harry...How...are you?" Remus asked politely and cautiously.

Slightly bewildered at Remus' strange reaction, Harry replied, "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Good?" Remus looked from James to Harry, and backforth again. " Soooo...what's been going on?"

While James and Remus talked, Harry drew Lila aside. "What's going on?" he whispered. "Does Remmus not like me or something?" he sounded scared and hurt at the thought of his favorite teacher and surrogate uncle hating him.

"No...it's the other way around," Lila explained. "You found out he was a werewolf when you were eight – you do....know he's a...werewolf...right?" Lila suddenly got scared that she messed everything up for Remus.

"Yeah, I found out on my third year in Hogwarts, long story." He answered. Lila was relieved to know that everything was going fine so far.

"Well, you found out when you were eight and you threw this big fit about not associating with Dark creatures. After that, whenever you see him, you call him Mr. Lupin, or Professor, and you, well, act pretty rudely or ignore him. Basically, you don't really talk to him unless you have to. I think he's shocked that you're being so nice. Same goes for Dad."

"Oh...well that's rubbish. Dark creature indeed!"

"You're the Boy- Who- Lived; you kind of have this...phobia...of Dark stuff, I guess you could say. Mum and Dad really don't like the way you treat him; they force you to talk to him, normally. Oh yeah, and you almost never invite me to go with you anywhere. It's been ages since we've been in the same room together for more than a few minutes, unless it's mealtime."

"That's...I'm...That's terrible!"

"Um...well...you're not exactly a very nice person."

Harry groaned. "I'm a spoiled stuck-up brat in this world, aren't I? Wonderful, I finally have a family and now I'm supposed to act like a Malfoy."

"A Malfoy? Are you talking about Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why? Do I know him? Please tell me I'm not friends with that junior Death Eater! Please, I'm begging you!" Harry cried desperately.

"Definitely not!" Lila assured him. "You're mortal enemies, in fact."

"Good! At least that hasn't changed. Do you think you could tell me more about...um, my life here later?...I'm afraid to screw things up, really."

"Sure! I'd be glad to!" Lila agreed exitely. This Harry was so much nicer than the one he had replaced. He seemed everything she had ever wanted in a brother. 'I'm not letting this one out of my sight, he's perfect. Finally, a real brother!' she thought.

…..................

"Lily, have you noticed anything odd about Harry lately?" James asked his wife late that night.

"No, not really. Why? Have you?"

"Well, today I walked on him and Lila in the kitchen today. They were talking and eating brownies together."

"Huh? Harry and Lila? Together?" asked Lily.

"Yes! And get this; they were hugging...each other!"

"That's great! I haven't seen them spend any time together in ages!"

"Oh, but that's not all! When Remus arrived today, I suggested that Harry and I go greet him, and he agreed immediately. As we were leaving, he turned around and asked Lila if she was coming."

"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"We found Remus, and Harry said 'Hi there Remus', and asked him how he was. After that, Remus and I started talking, and I noticed Harry and Lila were whispering over something in the corner."

"Well, maybe he's gotten over his fear of werewolves. So what's wrong?"

"Lily flower, when is the last time you've seen Harry and Lila having a civil conversation?"

"Well...never. I see what you mean. Do you think there's something wrong? Or that they are hiding something important?"

"I don't know," James sighed, his head in his hands. "We'll just have to wait and see."

….........................................

**Review!!! It only takes a second!!! ^_^**

**Thanx for all those who did review, subscribed and alerted!!! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**An:** Hey, I know it seems like it's not much what i'm writing, but it is actually 3 pages long. It seems long when I write it, but short when I upload it. Also, i'm writing as fast as possible, so you don't get to wait a long time; it's just that i'm still thinking how to manage the beginning of the next story, I'm not good at beginnings, but I get around when i'm in the middle of the story.

Chapter eight: All About Me!

"Ooooooook...........so, let me get this straight...Remus is the Defense teacher at Hogwarts, Sirius is an Auror from the Ministry, Dad is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Mum teaches Muggles Studies," Harry recited word by word of what he just learned. "Am I right?"

"Yup, you got it" replied Lila.

"ok...what about Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew? As in Peter Pettigrew? Wormtail?" Lila asked. "He died when you were one year old. Voldemort tortured him for our...er...my parent's location out of him."

"So he didn't betray anyone?"

"No, why? Did he in your world?" asked Lila astonished.

"Yeah," Harry growled. "In my world, he's.........the reason I don't have any parents, the reason my life is so miserable, and the reason why Voldemort is back." he hesitated in answering. "Hey, I just noticed no one here seems to care if you say Voldemort. Are you not afraid of him?"

"Oh! It's not that. It's...well, Mum and Dad think that people shouldn't be afraid of his name, so they made sure that Har- you and I could say it."

"That makes sense. After all 'fear in the name only increases fear on the thing itself ' right? um...What else do I need to know? Say, what house am I in? I'm not in Slytherin, am I?" Harry questioned anxiously.

"Almost were," Lila told him. "The Sorting Hat put you there, but you threw a fit and Professor Dumbledore didn't think it would be safe, so you got resorted into Gryffindor."

"Thank goodness for that!" Harry exclaimed in relief. "Who are my friends? Do I have a girlfriend? And what house are you in?

"You? A _girlfriend_? Please! No girl with half a brain can stand you! And those brainless fools that _do_ follow you...er...Harry...the _other_ Harry...well, let's just say that neither Mom, Dad, Sirius or Professor Dumbledore approve of them. Your best friend is Ron Weasley, and you hang out with the other Gryffindor boys a lot too...well, not Neville."

"What about Hermione?"

"Hermione Granger? The muggleborn?"

"Yeah, muggleborn, witch, my age, bushy brown hair, incredibly smart..."

"I know who she is!" exclaimed Lila offended. "I hang out with her sometimes, she's a Gryffindor as well, many wonder why. Everyone thought she would be in Ravenclaw because she's so smart and all, but according to her, the Sorting Hat told her that the time would come when she would show her lion heart, same with Neville. I feel really bad for them; you always make fun of and bully Neville, and Hermione...well, you tease her a lot for being a know-it-all, and I'm sure you copy off her work before."

"That's great, just great. I'm a complete arse in this world, I'm going to have a hard time befriending them again." Harry mumbled under his breath angry at himself. Lila giggled at his antics.

"Okay, how about Quidditch?"

Lila snorted. "You and Ron are crazy about Quidditch. Ever since first year, you've been Seeker for Gryffindor, and Ron became the reserve Keeper in his second year. Many Gryffindors still are resentfull over that, because ever since you became Seeker, we don't win a single match."

Harry was horrified at those words. "um......how...how'd I get on the team in first year?" Harry wanted to know.

"You begged Mum and Dad until they went to Dumbledore," Lila recounted disapprovingly. "Malfoy was furious."

"How is Malfoy? Is he still a stuck-up arrogant git?"

"Pretty much. You two fight all the time, at least once a week."

"All right. What about Hogwarts? What happened in my first year? Anything interesting?"

"Nothing," Lila pronounced, bemused. "Why?"

"Well, in my first year, Voldemort tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which was hidden at Hogwarts, and Ron, Hermione, and I had to stop him. In my second year, he let a baisilisk loose in the school and I killed it; in my third year...well, Voldemort didn't do anything that year, but I met Pettigrew; on my fourth year, a Death Eater tried to kill me by way of the Triwizard Tournament, which eventually ended in Voldemort resurrecting himself; last year, Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, so the Ministry put a woman from there, she was the worst teacher, more then the Death Eaters I guess, she took over the school, locked us up inside the castle, and put thousands of ridiculus rules for us to keep, and if we ever disagree, we had to write with a blood quil. When I found out that a...friend of mine, was kidnapped by Voldemort, I escaped to try to rescue him, a Death Eater killed him in the end; the ministry actually found out that Voldemort was alive, and they had to take that fool of a woman from the teaching position."

Lila was spechless, "Wow!....I mean.....Wow!...that's just...you had...Nothing nearly _that_ exciting here. Your first year, the Philosopher's Stone _was _at Hogwarts – at least, I overheard Mum and Dad mention it – but Professor Dumbledore moved it somewhere else. In fact, if you hadn't made such a fuss about it, you probably would have been put under house arrest."

"Hmm.....that's interesting. I guess Professor Dumbledore decided to cancel the Triwizard Tounament in this world. Anything else I should know?"

"Nah, that's the important stuff. You can ask me if you have any questions," Lila offered, then paused. "You know," she added, "It feels really weird to be telling you about your life."

"I really appreciate this," Harry stated hesitantly, making Lila jump.

"This is going to take some time getting used to," she mumbled, shaking her head. "You being nica and all. When we get back to Hogwarts, people are going to throw a fit."

"What's the date anyway?"

"August 2nd, almost a month left. Speaking of which, you'll need to go get your school supply shopping soon."

"Right, it's almost midnight; I should be getting to bed. Are there any more important things I need to know? What about...Sirius?" He gulped, "What about my relationship with Sirius?"

"Sirius?" Lila uttered, a hint of unhappiness crepping into her voice, Harry's heart beat faster at the sound of her voice, "You too are pretty close. Sirius absolutely dotes on you, more then Dad even." Harry relaxed at that, 'I will have to change a few things though'.

"Speaking of that," Lila continued, " you don't need to worry about going to bed. You never get in trouble for anything."

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble, so I'll just go," Harry said quietly. "Good night Lila, and thank you for everything."

"Good night," Lila called back, blushing at Harry's last words, it was the first time she ever heard him say something like that. She climed under the covers, pondering over this huge change in her life. Perhaps things _were_ looking up!

…........................................

**Thanx so much for the reviews, subcriptions and alerted!!! I luv you all bunches!!!! cookies to all!! ^_^**

**Review!!! It only takes a second!!! you know you want to (or at least _I _do) ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I passed my journalism class! I got a B+!!! So I present you with a 5 page chapter, what do you say? I am to happy, sorry for my spelling, I just wrote, I didn't have time to check.

Chapter Nine: Known, Yet Unknown

"**ORPHAN!!!** Get up you ungrateful lazy freak! Get Up!!! the other freaks will come soon to pick you up!!" Vernon screamed.

Harry got up from bed with a jolt. He dressed quickly. He remembered the day that the letter said, the date that said that would save him from the lunatic fat man with the ruler, from the horse face looking woman who kept screaming at him every time he did something wrong, and from the fat lump who kept on mocking him and getting him into trouble.

He ran out of the room and stood infront of his uncle expecting instructions.

"I did some new moderations on your chore list again. I want you to finish all of the things listed before those freaks pick you up, ok? Or else I will snap that stupid stick of yours, got it?" Harry's eyes widened and stupidly believed what he said.

He took the list and read it.

Chores:

breakfast

clean after breakfast

mow the lawn (again)

clean bathroom

lunch

clean after lunch

bath

pack

and finally **get out of our house!!**

Harry took the list and ran to the kitchen, he knew he wasn't going to eat that day, or at least not while staying in that house, so he tried to set aside the feeling of hunger. He did breakfast as fast as he could and called the Dursleys to eat, after they sat down, he went to clean the bathroom. After washing his hands from having to clean the toilet, he went downstairs, after the Dursleys had already finished eating, he cleaned the dishes and organized the kitchen so it would be easier when starting lunch. He went to the garden and mowed the lawn; after he went to kitchen and prepared lunch according to the cookbook, as he had been doing ever since he had been working in that house.

Finally he eat, but obviously not as much as his stomach begged him. When the Dursleys finished eating he picked up the things from the table and washed everything. Tired from running all day, he went to room and picked up his towel; bathing fast, and changing fast was one the many things he had to learn in that house. He went to his room, and started packing.

He took his time there, trying to see every small thing with detailed that the other Harry owned. He found the Marauder's Map, and the invisibility cloak. Putting everthing in order he saw that many things were missing, his caulderon, wand, books, and everything related to school.

He went downstairs once again to talk to Uncle Vernon.

"um...sir?..." Vernon looked at him annoyed from being interrupted from watching his favorite tv show.

"um...I finished all the chores you gave me...but I'm still missing a few...things to pack..."

"oh right" he said, before getting up from the couch. He went to the table where the phone was and opened a small box from there, he took a key and went to the cupboard underneath the stairs, and opened the lock.

"Take your things." he said, before sitting down once again in the sofa.

Harry opened the small door and looked for the first time what that little place had. He found all of his school things in it, and he took them carefully yet fast so Vernon wouldn't get angry. What made him stop was something in the door. It looked carved, and old. The handwriting looked rather sloppy, as if from a child, yet as neatly as a child could write, proudly in a way; it read "Harry's Room."

Harry was shocked, and sadness and horror made his world crumble.

_ "They stucked a child in here? They made this place a room?... They made a closet, a place...the only place in this house...a safe place for little child...and i'm the freak? They are freaks...they are monsters" _Harry though, touching slithly the carvirng with his fingetips.

"Boy!" a screamed made him jump and take him out of his thoughts. "hurry up, will you? What are you doing? Going back the memory lane?" said Vernon, laughing at his own dumb joke.

"The other freaks will get here, I want you to finish before Christmas, got it?"

_ "They are not freaks, you are. Not even.....Proffessor Lupin is such a freak as you...I never thought i'd say that." _he thought before picking up his things and running upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'm never going to be able to to watch this in peace...my free day and I'm being bodered every single second..." Harry heard his uncle grumble from downstairs.

Vernon opened the door and a man was standing there, with shabby looking clothes, many wrinkles and grey hair, yet he did not look old. He was smiling.

"Hello." He said, "I'm- ", however he was interrupted.

"We don't give money, we don't like charity, we don't buy raffle tickets" said Vernon, while trying to close the door.

"Oh no, it's nothing about that" Said the man while stopping the closing door. He tried to see if Vernon recognized him from the train station.

"Then beat it, I'm watching TV." said Vernon, trying to close the door once again.

The man insisted though, he stopped the closing door once again; "sir, you must not remember me. My name is Remus Lupin, I am here to pick up your nephew, Harry Potter. I was told he got the letter telling that I-"

"Right, right. Get in already, and close the door." interrupted Vernon; he stepped away letting Remus enter.

"Boy! Get down now!" screamed towards the stairs, and Harry came running down, balancing his trunk on one hand and Hedwig's cage on the other.

"Professor" he acknowledge the man, "may I talk to you in private?"

Taking the man to the kitchen while Vernon kept watching TV.

"Sir, I don't know what's wrong, but there is something wrong, and I need help, please!" whispered harshly.

Remus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders in a comforting way, and asked "What's wrong Harry? Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" asked Remus worried.

"No, I'm fine...but I'm not who you think I am...I'm not...well I am Harry...but not Harry _Harry" _Harry didn't know how to explain himself, then again, who would believe him?

"Oh, to hell with it! I want my parents! Take me to them now!" Harry whined desperately.

Instantly, Remus' face hardened and he thrust Harry away. "Who are you?! You're not Harry!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I'm Harry! I told you, I'm just not who you think I am!"

"Why are you asking for Lily and James? You know they died many years ago!" By now, Remus had his wand out, and Petunia, who had entered the kitchen for a glass of water, seemed about to explode with anger at their "freakishness."

"Get those…sticks out of my sight!" she screeched. "What will the neighbors think?! Get out! Out!"

"What's your Patronus?" Remus questioned, ignoring her.

"What's a Patronus?"

"That's it…you're definitely not Harry! Come with me!" the werewolf ordered, seizing him roughly. Before Harry could protest about the fact that he was hurting him, Remus pulled a quill from his pocket and pressed itinto his hand. "Phoenix," he whispered, and the Portkey whisked them away.

"What are we doing here?" Harry wanted to know when they rematerialized in the sitting room of a gloomy house. "This is Grimmauld Place, isn't it? Why does it look so…dark?"

"How do you know about this place?"

"Padfoot told me…now why are we here, werewolf?"

Although Remus was used to such little barbs, he wasn't quite accustomed to hearing them from a Harry look-alike, and was slightly hurt, though he hid it well. "I want some answers, and you are going to give them to me."

A redheaded teen poked his head around the doorframe. "Harry? Harry, is that you? What are you doing here, mate?"

"Ron?" Grinning in recognition, Harry shrugged and replied, "No idea, really. But why are you here? What's going on?"

Another person walked in; this time, it was a young woman with spiky pink hair. "Remus? Why did you activate your Por— oh! Wotcher Harry!" She offered a hand, which Harry eyed contemptuously.

"Um, who are you?" asked Harry.

"...Tonks?" replaid Tonks with confusity written all over her face.

"Just what do you do, Tonks?" he sneered, making Ron and Tonks frown, while Remus shook his head.

"Tonks," the latter interrupted, "get Dumbledore! It's an emergency! This isn't Harry." With a confused glance back, the witch vanished from the room.

"What are you talking about?" Harry and Ron inquired at the same time.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're impersonating Harry, but if you've hurt a hair on his head…" Remus said in a menacing tone of voice.

"I _am_ Harry!"

"What's going on?" everyone turned to the door.

Albus Dumbledore asked again, "Remus, is there a problem? Tonks said you wanted to see me at once. And why is Mr. Potter here?"

"Albus, this boy is _not_ Harry," Remus stated firmly. "Just talk to him and you'll see!"

"Mr. Potter? Well, what do you have to say in this matter?"

"I _am_ Harry! I don't know why Professor Lupin won't believe me!" Harry cried, frustrated.

"Am I never to escape that title?" Remus muttered to himself, while Tonks snickered.

Dumbledore ignored them. "Well, Mr. Potter, I think you should explain Remus' assumption as to why he says that you are not who you think you are."

"I don't understand, Professor! One night I said good night to my parents and went to sleep, and then the next morning I somehow woke up in my aunt's house, and I had no way of communicating seeing as that fat man controlled everything I wrote; I had to do countless of chores, I have blisters in my hands! Also, everytime I did something they didn't like the large man hitted me with a ruler! A long wooden ruler! I think he's my uncle…anyway, I was like in a prison, it was aweful! Then Professor Lupin showed up, and when I told him that, which he didn't seem to listen, and the I asked him where my parents were."

During this speech, the occupants of the room began to look more and more confused and, in Dumbledore's case, worried. "Your parents?" the headmaster repeated.

"Yeah, I want to go home now!"

In the blink of an eye, Dumbledore had his wand out, and before Harry had time to panic, the world around him went black.

AN: Ok, did you like it? I had this chapter weeks ago, but my mom had an accident, and I had to take care of her, poor woman hurt her head with the stairs from the building, **not kidding**; she was bleeding horribly.

Thank you so much to all those wonderful people that review and subscribed and even alerted, I love you all so much; i'm sorry for being a slow writer, but that doesn't mean I abandon stories, I love this story a lot, and I will continue. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, and have put my other story in a week hiatus, so you can have the next chapter soon.

Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: ok, so it seems that the 1st owner of this story gave it to more than one person, guess she didn't like me taking to long, but life does take most of my time, and I still don't know how to download something from the school computer to the Internet because they are so slow, and I don't want to get into trouble; so I have to stay with my laptop. I'm also halfway with the next one, and i'm doing the Inuyasha story since I was asked to continue, plus I don't want to leave my other story of Harry, since I don't want to lose my idea of it (like I did with Inuyasha), I know, you hate me, but please don't, I love this site, and all of you! 3

**Chapter 10: **Realizing:

_Canon dimension_:

"Professor Dumbledore, what's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," the elderly wizard admitted, his brow creasing in thought. "He sounds thruthfull; however, if he's an imposter, the spell will wear off eventually."

Frowning, Remus drew his wand and made a complicated gesture. "There aren't any disguising spells or illusions on him, Albus. What else can impersonate someone this well? Even his voice sounds like Harry!"

"Could it be Polyjuice?" Ron suggested.

"How do you know about Polyju— no, on second thought, don't answer that," Remus said, shaking his head. "Well, Polyjuice would wear off pretty soon."

"Albus, this doesn't make sense," Tonks concluded, after a moment's thought. "This boy doesn't sound like our Harry, he seems different, and I don't mean potion or magic different."

"I don't know…perhaps Voldemort Confounded him."

During their conversation, Moody had been staring blankly at the unconscious boy. Now, he looked up sharply. "Let's give him veritaserum. There's no way he could lie under that."

"Alastor, we don't have any veritaserum," Remus told him wearily. "At least, I don't think so. Snape could brew some, but it would take a long time. What are we going to do in the meanwhile?"

"Isn't there some kind of Truth Charm or something?" the old auror persisted. "I don't like seeing Potter…like that, he looks to weak."

"Truth Charms can be broken," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Can I ask him some questions?" Ron spoke up. "Either he's Harry, or he's not, right? If he's really Harry, there are certain things he'll know…"

The Headmaster considered it briefly before consenting. "Very well. Remus, revive him, but tie him up first. We can't take chances here."

Grimly, the werewolf did as he was told. "_Ennervate._"

"Wha?" Harry mumbled, opening his eyes to see Remus standing over him, wand aimed at his forehead. Frightened and disoriented, he panicked and tried to squirm away, but to his horror, he found himself magically bound.

"Mr. Weasly go ahead," Dumbledore directed to Ron, who stepped forward and knelt by Harry.

"Mate, what happened on Halloween of our first year?"

"Um…a troll got in," Harry replied, confused as to why his friend was questioning him.

"And?" Ron prompted.

"I think some girl got injured, but that's it. Why?"

"Some _girl_?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Yeah. What's going on, Professor?"

"Harry, what's the password to open the Map?" Remus inquired.

"The Marauder's Map? 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' What's with all these questions?" Harry almost yelled frustrated, "I already told you who I am! Why don't you still believe me!

"Just be patient," Remus coaxed. "What's your dad's Animagus form?"

"A stag."

"What do you hear when you get close to a dementor?" Ron put in.

"What's a dementor?"

Dumbledore, Moody, and Remus exchanged bewildered glances. Then, Remus had an idea. "Harry…could you describe the entrance hall of Potter Mansion for me?"

"Sure" he replid annoyed at the fact that they were still doubting him, "It's white marble veined with gold, and there's a picture of my parents and I on the wall across from the front door. The ceiling's really high, with a crystal chandelier, and there are glass lights on the walls."

"What about the master bedroom?" Sirius whispered.

"Dark red carpet, ivory walls with gold designs, a huge bed in the middle of the room, with a gigantic window on the east side facing the Quidditch Pitch."

"That's unbelievable!" Remus exclaimed. "The master bedroom at Potter Mansion has special wards on it; you can't enter unless you're with a Potter," he explained to Dumbledore, Tonks, and Ron. "James showed it to Sirius and me once, but Pettigrew never saw it. By the time Harry was born, James and Lily were in hiding at Godric's Hollow. He's never seen Potter Mansion."

"Of course I have!" Harry protested. "I _live_ there! Are you all deaf?!"

"I think I believe what Mr. Potter is saying," Dumbledore declared suddenly.

"What?" Ron demanded. "Did You-Know-Who do something to Harry?"

"Maybe…you see, I weather he did or did not do anything, it seems very clear that Harry has been switched with another Harry from a different dimension."

"That's impossible!" Hermione and Ron cried in unison, in where Hermione had spoken for the first time since they started talking.

"No, it's very possible," Remus agreed. "An interesting thought, Dumbledore. What do you propose we do about this? I think it's safe to assume that Harry, regardless of his origin, is basically the same person as the Harry from this world?" he asked unsure.

Remus grimaced as he remembered Harry's attitude earlier that morning. "I'm not so sure about that, Remus…I don't think it's a good idea to send Harry back to the Dursleys."

"Why would I stay at the Dursleys? How can I go back home?" Harry asked, his voice becoming more and more frantic.

"Calm down, your parents are safe and sound back in your own dimension," Ron soothed, though he still looked a little doubtful of Remus' opinion. "Things are different in this world, that's all."

His best friend scowled. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this dimension even less.

AN: ok, I have the other chapter ready done and I'm writing the next chapter which it will be done ASAP! scout's honor!

Rate and review! Love to those who did! And to those who favorited and alerted!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I have a new job, which I will change soon. I have millions of debts which I have to pay...and I have lost of unpacking to do. Sorry for the horrible delay.

**Chapter 11: **Having fun!

_Other dimension (not canon)_:

"Harry, would you like to go to Diagon Alley today?" Lily asked at breakfast a few days later. "You and Lila need to buy your school supplies," she said hopefully.

"Okay!" Harry agreed promptly. His parents were highly surprised, as he had often refused to go anywhere with Lila in the past, but they had noted him spending all of his time with her lately, yetit was still very _odd_ the way he was behaving.

"Grab a robe, then, and let's go," James instructed, directing his words to Harry, who was wearing muggle clothing, as muggle born teen wizards often did when not in public. After all, robes could be rather impractical at times.

Not long afterwards, the four Potters found themselves walking into Diagon Alley. As per custom, due to the siblings' former rivalry, Lila went one way, and Lily, James, and Harry went the other.

"Where do you want to go first?" James questioned.

Glancing around, Harry spotted the Quidditch shop and grinned. "Where do you think, Dad? Come on!" Excitedly, he grabbed his father's hand and pulled him into the store, Lily following in resignation.

After several minutes of admiring Quidditch supplies, Harry and his parents made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry picked up his schoolbooks, as well as a few extra for light reading. Lily raised an eyebrow at that; Harry had never shown much interest in unnecessary studying before.

Then they went to Madam Malkin's for new school robes. Again, for the first time since he had started Hogwarts, Harry got only his uniform and didn't even mention more robes. To Harry, it seemed natural, considering the huge amount of clothing he already had, but to Lily and James, it was slightly unusual. If Lily recalled correctly, Harry had demanded an _entire_ new wardrobe last year.

From there, they went to the Apothecary, for potion supplies, and then to the ice cream parlor for a treat. Lila met them there, also loaded down with purchases.

"Have we gotten everything?" Lily inquired.

"I think so," Harry replied, scanning his list of needed supplies.

"Well, I'll just take everything home then," Lily said, shrinking and pocketing the bags. "Do you two want to wander around a little?"

Naturally, Harry and Lila jumped at the chance, and James allowed them to, though not without a lecture on being extremely careful and not going into Knockturn Alley.

Once they were left alone, the siblings set off together, meandering aimlessly around window shipping and waving to various classmates, most of whom were shocked to see them together.

"Oy, Harry!" cried a familiar voice.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, delighted to see his old friend. In this world, Ron appeared to be somewhat richer; his robes were of good quality and he had several packages in his arms.

"Hey, it's good to see you mate," the redhead greeted him cheerfully. "How's life going?"

"Not bad," Harry grinned back. "Not bad at all!" he said, loving his new life.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said, coming up to join them. "Oh, hi Lila! I didn't expect to see you here!" While Ginny was a year older, she was somewhat friendly with the younger Potter.

As the two girls chattered, Ron remarked to Harry, "I thought you told me that you couldn't stand your sister if someone paid you to. What happened?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess…I matured or something. She's not so bad, really."

"Oh look, it's Potty," drawled an unmistakable tone.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron snapped, but Harry shook his head and stepped forward.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just wondering when your over-inflated head will explode and give the rest of us some peace," Draco sneered.

"Don't forget, Malfoy, I can do magic in the summer — unlike you. It won't be to hard to convince the Ministry that I'm just defending myself against a Death Eater's son," he warned him, with a smirk on his face; nothing would ruin his day, not even Malfoy. Draco's face twisted in anger, but he realized the truth of Harry's statement and reluctantly walked away.

"That was brilliant!" Ron cheered. "I've never seen him speechless before!"

However, Harry was looking to Lila, hoping he hadn't acted too out of character. His sister was smiling at him, and seeing she had his attention, she moved closer and whispered, "That's probably the first time you've ever spoken to Malfoy without hexing him. It's also the first time he hasn't made you look like an idiot. Good job!"

Her words made Harry feel warm inside. Life was good — for now.

AN: ok, so it was short and pretty much the same as the original, but there are people who didn't read the sre more stories just like this one, but It's not my fault that the original author gave it to different people. I know what I want to do with this one, and it will put everyone in a happy position with the romances...

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So here is _another_ chapter, fast huh? ^_^ so here's my explanation why the delay, and why the surprise: I got fired from my job, just as I was moving out, now I have a new job (which I will hopefully change, because it sucks) and millions of debts. To those who are in high school: ENJOY YOUR TIME THERE! IT'S THE TIME YOU WILL HAVE IT EASY! YEAH, _THAT'S_ **EASY**! well, it's my way of apologizing for the delay from the previous chapters.

**Chapter 12: Harry's Problems.**

_Harry's home dimension (the canon one)_:

It had been three days, and the occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place were missing their Harry Potter more and more. Ginny was completely avoiding the new Harry Potter, and before long, so was Ron. Fred and George pranked him until their mother forced them to stop, at which point they also disappeared.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Order members mostly stayed away from him, and (luckily) Snape had not yet come by. However, Hermione was still having trouble believing that this was all real. She had arrived back from her vacation abroad with her parents just after Harry arrived.

"Another dimension?" Hermione shrieked, half in excitement and half in skepticism. "But…I thought those were only conjectures! You mean to say they really exist?"

"I don't see how Harry could know all the things he does otherwise," Remus told her. "I've asked him several questions about James and Lily, things that aren't commonly known, especially since they've been…gone…for so many years."

"So…what's his world like then?" Hermione asked curiously. "Is You-Know-Who still around?"

"His world sounds good to me, but personally, I wouldn't like to live there," Ron declared firmly.

"Why not?" Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow. "He told us that your dad got promoted, you have more than enough money, and everything seems peaceful. What's wrong with it?"

"Harry's a prat, that's what's wrong!" Ron grumbled. "And from what I've heard, I'm a prat too! Have you heard the way he's been talking? _'How dare you do this and this and this; I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!'_"

Hermione smiled a little at Ron's impersonation, but stopped when she realized that he wasn't joking. "Seriously? But…Harry hates his fame! He'd never say something like that!"

"Not our Harry, but this new one seems to love the spotlight," Remus remarked dryly. "Quite a change it is."

As if to emphasis Remus' statement, there was a yell from elsewhere in the house. "I am NOT staying here with that _werewolf_!"

"How could he say such a thing?" Hermione gasped in horror.

She glanced at her old professor, who shook his head in resignation. "This Harry doesn't like Dark things…or creatures."

"You're not a Dark creature," Ron asserted staunchly. "You were the best Defense teacher we ever had!"

"Well, Harry seems to think otherwise." Ron and Hermione exchanged sympathetic glances. It was clear that Harry's dislike hurt Remus deeply.

A door slammed upstairs, and a moment later, Mr. Weasley came into the room, looking weary. Without a word, he collapsed on the couch and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned. "Is it Harry?"

"Yeah," Mr. Weasley mumbled. "More like what's _not_ wrong. That kid…well…"

"What'd you do with him?" Ron wanted to know.

"Nothing, really. I warded his room so if we'll know if he leaves; that's about it. He seemed really upset that he couldn't leave the house."

"But doesn't he understand the danger he's in?" Hermione exclaimed, perplexed. "Doesn't he realize how important it is for him to stay safe?"

"He understands how important he is, definitely," Mr. Weasley grunted. "As for the danger…no, I'd say he doesn't. Apparently in his world, Voldemort isn't back yet."

"Do you think our Harry is in his world?" Ron wondered. "Must be nice and peaceful then."

"I hope so. Harry could definitely use a break," Hermione commented. "But what are you going to do about this Harry, Professor Lupin?"

"In all likelihood, he'll stay here for the rest of the summer. Several of the Order members are working on a way to travel between dimensions, but they've made very little progress. Chances are, Harry will have to go back to Hogwarts with you guys," Remus informed them.

"Hogwarts?" Ron yelled. "But…everyone will know that it's not Harry! He's just too different!"

"You have about a month to talk him into behaving more like our Harry," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "Can you imagine what would happen if Voldemort found out how weak Harry is right now?"

"He'd kill him in a flash," Hermione whispered, turning pale. "If this Harry is really as spoiled and unprepared as you say…he'd never be able to stand up to Voldemort."

AN: I am currently working on my next chapter. I have some time free right now, so I will write for you guys. Luna will be shown in both universes! she will also play a major part for the original (number 1) universe. What can I say, I happen to like Luna. review, fav,you know the drill, and thaks to those who have done so in the past, I love you bunches! ^_^


End file.
